


Да гори оно огнем

by sihaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз Дерек Хейл встречает свою пару, и только раз Стайлз признает его в ответ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Шесть лет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lest the Fire Consume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529674) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



Мать оставила Дерека в продовольственном отделе буквально на минутку, лишь только чтобы захватить молоко. И мальчик крайне гордился тем, что он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы его не держали постоянно за руку. Он бесцельно брел вдоль стеллажа с баклажанами, постукивая пальцами по гладкой поверхности прилавка.

Точнее, это только со стороны так выглядело, что он бесцельно шел вперед. А на самом деле его вел странный звук - слабый стук на грани слышимости. И Дерек, желая знать что это, постукивал в такт пальцами.

\- Дерек! - услышал он через несколько шагов оклик и вскинул лицо вверх. Миссис Стилински приветливо улыбнулась мальчику, в уголках ее карих глаз собрались морщинки.

Он улыбнулся в ответ. Ей невозможно было не понравиться: миссис Стилински ко всем относилась тепло и всех знала. Она была детским библиотекарем, и у нее всегда находилось доброе слово и хорошая книга, которая будто бы только и ждала Дерека. Иногда женщина угощала мальчика домашним печеньем, но ради этого ему приходилось выходить из библиотеки и после обязательно мыть руки, чтобы крошки не попали в книги.

В последний раз он был в библиотеке с месяц назад. Потом его семья навещала родственников, живущих далеко от города, и там Дерек вместе с Лорой и всеми их кузинами и кузенами убегал в лес и охотился, будто взрослый, на кроликов, отчаянно делая вид, что это олени. Но каким же облегчением было вернуться в свои родные леса, где он знал каждый куст, под которым можно было свернуться калачиком и наблюдать, как совы охотятся на мышей ночью, или даже читать в лунном свете.

Живот миссис Стилински еще больше вырос и округлился с того момента, как Дерек видел ее в последний раз. И именно оттуда шел стук. Совершенно не думая, что делает, он потянулся ладонями туда, желая прикоснуться...

\- Дерек! - миссис Хейл появилась за его спиной. - Нельзя прикасаться к людям без разрешения, - холодно и довольно резко произнесла женщина, заставляя мальчика невольно поежиться: всего на минутку она оставила его и тот уже умудрился столько сотворить. - Рейчел, прости моего сына, он...

Но миссис Стилински только рассмеялась в ответ:

\- Все в порядке. Он даже более вежлив, чем некоторые взрослые! - и с легкостью она положила руку Дерека на свой живот. Мальчик прижал ладонь сильнее, растопырив пальцы, и вздрогнул, когда почувствовал движение там.

\- Толкнулся! - с широкой улыбкой отозвалась женщина. И доверительным тоном, будто по секрету только ему, проговорила:

\- Уверена, он уже тебя любит. Станешь ему хорошим другом, Дерек?

Мальчик только кивнул, счастливо улыбаясь. Мать за его спиной вздохнула, уже не сердясь. Ухватив сына шиворот, она потянула его назад. Несильно, чтобы окружающие их люди не подумали, будто она с ним излишне жестока и причиняет боль.

\- Ты слишком к нему добра, Рейчел.

\- Нисколько, - весело сказала миссис Стилински и озорно подмигнула Дереку. - Просто рада снова видеть своего друга.

И теперь, когда он узнал, что этот звук был сердцебиением, он уже гораздо спокойней пошел следом за матерью, чтобы закупить оставшуюся часть продуктов.


	2. Одиннадцать лет

Канун Хэллоуина, и Дерек один. Лора отправилась с друзьями выпрашивать сладости и только недовольно сморщилась, когда мать предложила захватить еще и брата.

Это нормально. В конце концов он и не должен был туда идти - уже большой для таких детских забав. Ему одиннадцать, и он достаточно взрослый, чтобы его оставляли одного. Что Дерек и предпочитал большую часть времени. Сегодня была просто замечательная ночь, чтобы насладиться одиночеством: воздух был по-осеннему свеж и чист. Приятная прохлада растеклась по телу мальчика, когда он сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он повел носом, принюхиваясь, и попытался коротко завыть, но неожиданно вой оборвался и перешел в позорный визг - Хейл умудрился наступить на ежа.

До слуха Дерека донесся новый звук, незнакомый. Он повел ухом, прислушиваясь. Сердцебиение. И оно не принадлежало члену стаи.

И, что более удивительно, мальчик не почувствовал ярости. Обычно он только усилием воли заставлял себя успокоиться, когда кто-то нарушал границы его территории. Хейлу потребовалось только мгновение, чтобы определить откуда именно послышался стук и едва слышное бормотание.

Это был сын миссис Стилински. Стайлз. Дерек знал его еще по библиотеке - мальчишка имел привычку бродить по залам с детской литературой, ища того, кто мог бы ему почитать. И даже несмотря на то, что сам Хейл прятался в мягком кресле около лестницы, Стайлз всегда умудрялся его найти. Размахивая очередной книгой, он _так_ трогательно смотрел своими огромными, будто мультяшными, глазами... У Дерека никогда не находилось сил ему отказать.

Правда, Стайлз приходил с теми книгами, которые раньше читал сам Дерек, когда был младше. И хотя Хейл уже вырост, любить их он не перестал. В последний раз малыш пришел с "Там, где живут Чудовища"*. Ну и как ему можно было отказать?

И, прежде чем осознал, Дерек уже направился к Стайлзу. Вокруг не было хищников, за исключением самого Хейла, но у оленей уже начался брачный период и потому животные были немного агрессивны. И даже если почти все, что могло причинить мальчишке вред, спало, никто не отменял того факта, что сейчас _ночь_. И Стайлз гулял один - Дерек не ощущал присутствия других людей - в лесу! Никакого инстинкта самосохранения!

Длинными скачками он приблизился к нему, слушая, как Стайлз тихо разговаривал сам с собой и, даже, напевал бессмысленную песенку о целой куче леденцов. Остановившись, Дерек вышел из тени, чтобы мальчик мог его заметить.

Но, увидев Хейла, малыш испугано дернулся; его губы начали дрожать. Дерек недоуменно осмотрел себя, пытаясь понять в чем дело. И тут же отшатнулся обратно в тень: он забыл о шерсти и когтях.

\- Стайлз? - осторожно позвал он, садясь на землю. И добавил, стараясь искренне улыбнуться:

\- Стайлз, это же я...

Мальчик тут же обижено надул губы.

\- Твой костюм уродлив! Мне он не нравится.

От его слов Дереку стало больно, даже больнее, чем он мог себе представить. Но Хейл напомнил себе, что Стайлз - всего лишь глупый ребенок, который не понимает, о чем говорит.

\- Кажется, ты не должен тут гулять.

\- Я могу гулять там, где хочу! - мальчик упрямо скрестил руки на груди.

" _Не можешь_ ", - хотел было ответить Дерек, но промолчал, понимая, что ему не пять лет, в отличие от некоторых. Вместо этого он осторожно заметил:

\- А где твои родители? Разве ты не должен сейчас выпрашивать сладости вместе с остальными?

Стайлз взлохматил волосы на макушке и отвел взгляд.

\- Я и _выпрашивал_. С папой. А потом его отвлекли и мне стало скучно слушать их разговор... И я пошел к следующему дому. Но там уже не было конфет. И я решил пойти к тебе.

Дерек хотел бы понять, откуда Стайлз вообще знает, где находится его дом, но в итоге ничего не спросил. Потому что малыш бы, скорее всего, просто пожал плечами в ответ, не объясняя. Как всегда делал, когда Хейл спрашивал, как он умудрялся находить каждое его "убежище" в библиотеке. Или что стало с печением, которое в последний раз приносила миссис Стилински. И после непродолжительного молчания, Стайлз бы стал говорить про динозавров, потому что когда тебе пять, это кажется хорошей темой для разговора. Особенно, когда горишь желанием отвлечь собеседника, как этот маленький хитрец.

Дерек уже набрал в легкие воздух, чтобы возразить, но заметил, что Стайлз дрожит.

\- Замерз? Пойдем, я неподалеку оставил пальто...

И малыш пошел следом за Хейлом.

\- Эй! Ты сам не замерз? Ты же рубашку не надел! Мама говорит, что даже ей холодно становится, когда я ухожу гулять без шапки...

Дерек едва слышно заворчал. Видел он эти шапки. С помпонами! И очень даже понимал, почему Стайлз их не носил.

Они быстро добрались до той поляны, где Хейл оставил свою одежду. Подросток натянул на малыша свое пальто - точнее он надел на него свою толстовку, но это мало имело значения. И, вспомнив слова Стайлза, накинул на себя рубашку.

Дерек поймал на себе взгляд мальчишки, не по-детски серьезный.

\- Эй! Как ты так быстро снял свой костюм?

Хейл только пожал плечами, ничего не отвечая.

\- Я хочу знать! - упрямо повторил Стайлз, моргая. - Скажи! Скажи! Скажи! Ты же знаешь, что я могу так еще долго повторять! Ну скажи! Скажи, скажи, скажи, ск...

\- Это все CGI**! - практически прорычал Дерек, надеясь, что в свои пять лет малыш еще не знает, что это такое.

И было просто чудо, что Стайлз ничего не возразил. Вместо этого он сгорбился и плотнее завернулся в толстовку:

\- Ну... На самом деле это не было так уж ужасно! Даже круто... Покажешь еще раз?

\- Я не думаю, что...

Стайлз опять скорчил трогательную рожицу: его глаза, казалось, заняли половину лица. Хейл со вздохом сдался, не в силах противиться. Он вызвал свою волчью сущность, оборачиваясь, и обнажил клыки в сторону мальчишки.

Но тот только невероятно широко улыбался. Стайлз довольно сверкал своими огромными глазами, широченная улыбка не покидала его лица, на щека появились ямочки.

\- _Мега_ круто!

Дерек смущенно отвернулся в сторону.

Еще какое-то время Стайлз продолжал болтать, но потихоньку затих и начал дремать, поскольку обычно так поздно он уже спал. Хейл только вздохнул, в очередной уже раз, и взял мальчика на руки, чтобы отнести домой. Тот был очень легким о невероятно теплым, его сердце билось совсем рядом с сердцем Дерека. Волосы малыша пахли травами из-за прогулки по лесу. И еще маленькая веточка прилипла к его плечу.

"Скорее всего уже слишком поздно звонить Стилински", - думал Хейл: "И, значит, Стайлзу придется остаться на ночь". Ничего страшного в этом не было. Малыш мог даже спать в кровати Дерека, а тот переночевал бы на диване. Если, конечно, Стайлзу не станет холодно. Тогда он мог его согреть - они вполне поместятся на постели вдвоем. И он бы его даже не потревожил - как говорили кузены, Дерек не перетягивал во сне одеяла и не храпел.

Но не успел подросток сделать и нескольких шагов, как услышал незнакомые голоса... Их было слишком много в его лесу. И на сей раз Хейл _почувствовал_ злость.

\- Ты такой пушистый... - невнятно пробормотал Стайлз, сонно касаясь рукой его покрытой шерстью щеки.

\- Ага, - выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы Дерек. Он слышал, как люди беспрерывно выкрикивали настоящее имя малыша, но ни один из них не произносил его правильно. Ну и поделом им: Хейл не собирался отдавать Стайлза тем, кто даже не знал, как зовут мальчика.

Но потом он услышал миссис Стилински. Казалось, ее голос готов сорваться:

\- Стайлз! Стайлз!

И Дерек вдруг почувствовал себя отвратительно из-за всех своих мыслей. Она, должно быть, очень волновалась, что ее сын заблудился в лесу. Где обитали дикие животные, были опасные ямы, куда можно свалиться, и, к тому же, водились оборотни, желающие навсегда оставить ее сына рядом с собой.

Он легко поменял направление, только в последний момент вспоминая, что надо вернуться в человеческое обличье. Ладошка Стайлза была все еще на его щеке - теплая и чуть-чуть влажная. Тепло от прикосновения оставалось на коже даже тогда, когда Дерек отдал мальчика матери, которая заплакала от облегчения.

Она наградила Хейла пристальным взглядом, явно задаваясь вопросом, что _он_ так поздно делал в лесу. Но она не спрашивает, вполне довольствуясь тем, что он оказался тут и принес ее сына. И если бы не миссис Стилински - Дерек не отдал малыша.

* * *

*[Там, где живут Чудовища](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B0%D0%BC,_%D0%B3%D0%B4%D0%B5_%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%B2%D1%83%D1%82_%D1%87%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89%D0%B0_%28%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0%29), автор Морис Сендак. 1963 год.  
**[CGI](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/CGI_%28%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%29)\- компьютерная графика.


	3. Шестнадцать лет

Лето было солнечным и теплым. Отец Дерека следил за стейками на решетке барбекю, переворачивая их в зависимости от готовности. Сам подросток бездельничал неподалеку: стараясь быть подальше от дыма, он следил за облаками. До него доносились приглушенный смех и голоса родных. Поддавшись порыву, юноша поднялся на ноги и направился в лес.

\- Не забудь про обед! - крикнул ему вслед отец. Дерек согласно кивнул, прекрасно зная, что тот не увидит.

Парень не понимал, когда все стало настолько _невыносимо_ , ведь в общем-то он любил своих родных. Но не тогда, когда их столько и все такие _громкие_. Ему просто хотелось хоть немного побыть наедине с собой. Разве это так много?

И он пробирался вглубь леса, подальше от голосов и стука сердец. Туда, где свет солнца почти не достигал земли, покрытой мягким мхом. Полевка испугано бросилась прочь буквально из под ног Дерека, но он только огрызнулся на нее без всякого энтузиазма: не хотел портить себе аппетит перед обедом. К тому же, несмотря на любовь к сырому мясу, Хейл ненавидел, когда мех застревал между зубов.

И вдруг, всего в нескольких ярдах от поляны, юноша услышал почти родное биение сердца, но слишком быстрое, чтобы нести успокоение. Замерев на мгновение, Дерек все же двинулся на звук.

Хейл хотел тишины и покоя, но Стайлз, даже если его жизнь от этого зависела, не смог бы дать ему последнее: именно из-за мальчика юноша его лишался. Стилински-младшему сейчас всего одиннадцать, а самому Дереку - шестнадцать, и это было бы крайне странно, если бы подросток думал часто о таком.

А он не думал. Черт... Ладно, он был готов признать, что ему нравился Стайлз. Он просто наслаждался его обществом. Хейлу, в конце концов, разрешили.

И все же что-то было не так. Слишком быстрое сердцебиение у мальчика, хаотичное дыхание и аромат соли... Внутри у Дерека все заледенело от нехорошего предчувствия, и он невольно ускорился.

Когда Хейл вышел к нему, Стайлз поспешно утер глаза.

\- Что? - голос у ребенка был хриплым. - В наши дни парень уже не может посидеть в лесу в одиночестве?

\- Я пытался, но один ребенок упорно находит все мои убежища.

Стайлз понимающе фыркнул, и откинулся на гладкую поверхность камня. Солнечные лучики скользнули по его лицу, но мальчик резко дернулся в сторону, смотря на солнце так, будто только что оно нанесло ему смертельное оскорбление.

Дерек приподнял вопросительно бровь. Стайлз, заметив это, недовольно поджал губы.

\- Я должен держаться от солнца подальше, - тихо ответил он. - Меланома убивает каждого пятидесятого американца!

Хейл не знал, что ему ответить. Он просто подошел ближе и сел рядом. У миссис Стилински точно была не меланома, но за последние несколько месяцев Стайлз запомнил всю статистику по заболеваниям раком.

\- Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, зачем мы живем? - все так же тихо спросил мальчик, отвернувшись от Дерека и смотря вверх. Но Хейл все равно чувствовал аромат соли от непролитых слез.

\- _"Мы"?_.. - парень замолк, не желая говорить про _"всех и каждого"_ , да и просто не зная, как вообще реагировать.

\-  Ты. Я. Люди, - Стайлз провел ботинком по траве. - Знаешь, я расскажу тебе зачем. На самом деле - нет никакого смысла в наших жизнях. Все большое, глупое, бессмысленное...

Все, Дерек услышал достаточно. Одним движением он оказался на коленях около мальчика.

\- Это ложь, - он знал, что это слишком жестоко говорить такое, но просто не мог промолчать. - Твоя мама делала жизнь каждого, кто ее знал, на капельку, но лучше. И она родила _тебя_. Это ты называешь "нет смысла"?

\- Да, - голос ребенка дрожал. - Потому что она ушла. И больше ничего _не осталось_.

\- Ты не "ничего", - не сдержал рычания Дерек. Он надавил на плечи Стайлза, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Зрачки мальчика удивленно расширились. И либо мир вдруг перестал вращаться, либо Дерек все же был гением.

\- Двойное отрицание. Чувак, она ведь это ненавидела?

\- Да, - ответил Хейл. - Она ненавидела это больше, чем экзистенциалистов.

Стайлз моргнул, по его щекам вниз соскользнуло несколько слезинок, но он этого даже не заметил.

\- Вау! Да ты заслужил два доллара за такое слово, друг мой! - его руки подобно змеям обвились вокруг Дерека, и тот упал, не удержав равновесие, на Стилински-младшего, неизбежного и непостижимого.

У Хейла лучше всего это получалось: обнять мальчика, позволить прижаться к своей груди. Слова никогда не помогали, зато Дерек держал и утешал. Пока аромат Стайлза не изменился с горя на что-то другое, почти знакомое, от чего по его телу пробежала дрожь и захотелось вжаться бедрами еще сильнее.

Дерек резко отстранился, будто обжегшись. Сердце так и грозило выскочить из груди, потому что первым желанием парня было наклониться ближе, чтобы поцеловать и _укусить_.

Вскочив на ноги, Хейл бросился прочь, проклиная себя: он все еще чувствовал аромат одиночества, растерянности и смущения. Стайлз просто ребенок, он ничего не имел в виду, пытался лишь отвлечь себя...

Дерьмо. _Дерьмо_. Дерек остановился в глубокой чаще, старательно сдерживая рвущийся из горла вой. Последнее, что ему было нужно - чтобы вся стая прибежала спасать его.

Он видел сны, хотя и не помнил, что конкретно ему снилось. Просыпался в липком поту, почти удовлетворенный, почти тоскующий о чем-то, что он даже описать не мог. Но теперь Хейл знал, и это знание прорастало в нем, _отравляя_.

Он хотел Стайлза. Или чтобы тому было не _одиннадцать_. Или чтобы не умирала мама мальчика. В любом случае он его хотел. Стилински-младший был его парой, он чувствовал это всю свою жизнь, но никогда так отчетливо не _осознавал_.

Сейчас, например, он должен был держаться подальше от Стайлза, чтобы его не трахнуть.


	4. Двадцать два года

Дерек сидел под окном Стайлза, скрестив по турецки ноги и надеясь, что мальчишка действительно ищет данные, как и просил Хейл, обо всех эффектах коллоидного серебра на организм, а не троллит кого-то в видео-чате[1]. По крайней мере, он слышал быстрый перестук клавиш.

Ну хорошо, ладно, возможно это не было похоже на… просьбу. Это больше походило на угрозу: _он прижал Стайлза к стене и рычал_. Но по другому от мальчишки невозможно было ничего добиться. И, однажды, вполне возможно, эти знания спасут кому-нибудь жизнь.

Стилински перестал печатать. Хейл настороженно прислушался к сердцебиению Стайлза, но тот, кажется, не смотрел порнушку и не играл - сердце равномерно билось в его груди. Стоило надеяться, что тот просто читал. Замечательно. Дерек тоже может уделить чуть-чуть своего времени чтению. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана своей куртки маленькую книжицу в тканевом переплете.

Теоретически, Дерек тоже занимался исследованиями. Правда, вероятность того, что в Беакон Хиллс появится что-нибудь или кто-нибудь из "Саги о Вёльсунгах"[2], была крайне близка к нулю. Но, учитывая дерьмовую удачу Хейла, все могло быть.

Он как раз читал о Брюнихильде[3], спящую вечным сном в языках пламени, когда что-то загородило свет.

\- Думаю, в моей комнате теплее, чем на улице, - заметил Стайлз, выглядывая из окна своей спальни. - Считай это приглашением.

Дерек колебался лишь мгновение. Он аккуратно заложил страницу и, поднявшись на ноги, легко запрыгнул наверх. Комната была ему хорошо знакома, и он даже находил ее достаточно комфортной, хотя для Хейла почти все было “комфортным”. По крайней мере в ней не было сыро. Стайлз кивком указал на кровать и плюхнулся обратно на компьютерный стул. Хейл скользнул взглядом по заголовкам страниц в браузере: Агрироз[4], Хризиаз[5], и еще что-то о Цирке уродов и “мифах о Вампиризме и порфирии[6]”. Хм... Похоже мальчишка действительно занимался тем, о чем его попросили.

\- Нашел что-нибудь? - уточнил Дерек, в большей степени из вежливости.

\- Не так уж много полезного, - Стайлз вытянул ноги, скрестив их в лодыжках. Он был ужасно худым и все еще помещался на своем старом компьютерном стуле. - Не пойми меня превратно: это безумно интересно искать информацию про людей с синей кожей. Насколько я понял - ничем коллоидное серебро простым людям не грозит, кроме посинения. Таким образом, если проводить параллели: как и ядовитые токсичные вещества, преимущественно тяжёлые металлы, серебро накапливается в тканях. В общем-то на этом я и остановился, задумавшись о радиационном отравлении[7], - парень едва заметно содрогнулся. - И поэтому, возможно, я чуть-чуть замешкался.

Хейл наградил подростка холодным равнодушным взглядом.

\- Прекрати, - резко бросил он и снова опустил глаза в книгу, игнорируя раздраженный вздох Стайлза. Перевод был стар и недостаточно точен, но Дерек любил историю. Мифы иногда были полезны. Но чаще всего они являлись просто сказками, как и те, которые он любил читать в детстве.

Более жестокие и кровавые, да, но разве они не были поучительны?

В конечном счете, в приступе раздражения Стилински снова обернулся к нему:

\- Нафига это нам вообще надо? Если бы кто-нибудь был заражен, мы бы знали!.. Правда ведь? - неуверенно уточнил парень.

\- Мы должны быть ко всему готовы, - все же хорошо, что Арджентам нравится разговаривать со своими пленникам и делиться планами. Дереку пришлось провести в их подвале несколько дней, в большей степени в качестве “лампочки”. - Чтобы потом не искать информацию в последнюю минуту.

Стайлз взлохматил свой короткий ежик волос.

\- Ладно. Эм... Тогда стоит ли мне упоминать, что не существует способа лечения симптомов такого отравления? Ну разве что использовать лазерную терапию для маскировки синевы. Только вряд ли это поможет в нашем случае. Может быть мне стоит поискать какие-нибудь лекарства от отравления “твердым” серебром? - парень, нахмурившись, отвернулся к клавиатуре.

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох, смакуя аромат парня. От Стайлза пахло горькими таблетками, которые парень принимал, кислой ноткой к запаху примешивался гнев, и едва ощутимо от подростка несло возбуждением - результатом буйства гормонов. Да, с возрастом изменился и аромат, на который повлияло как окружение, так и еда...

\- Семена подсолнечника, - проговорил Дерек. Стайлз обернулся, удивленно вскидывая бровь. - Они должны помочь...

Парень отвернулся и что-то быстро вбил в поисковик, голос Хейла затих. На экране появился список продуктов, обогащенных селеном и витамином E.

\- Я видел упоминания, но это казалось... невероятным. Ха, _вероятности_ \- единственные константы в моей жизни, - усмехнулся Стайлз, снова оборачиваясь к Дереку.

Глаза Стайлза буквально светились теплом. И в отличие от запаха, его сердцебиение почти не изменилось с взрослением, хоть и стало чуть более размереннее. Хейл, ведомый инстинктом, подошел ближе, но парень вздрогнул. Это движение было едва уловимо, к тому же Стилински мгновенно справился с собой. Но Дерек все равно заметил.

И поспешил убраться к чертям.

Остановился он лишь на полпути к дому, присев у дерева и только сейчас заметив, что его книга осталась позабытой у Стайлза. Впрочем, это уже было не важно. Он заберет ее потом, при следующей встречи. Прокрадется в комнату, как тот чертов принц к Рапунцель. Какая все-таки неправильная сказка...

Давным давно, - мысленно проговорил себе Хейл, зная, что бывает с теми, кто не знает своего прошлого, - жил был парень по имени Дерек. Он не знал, что такое страсть, пока она не накрыла его одним летним жарким днем. Он прятал ее внутри себя, и искра обернулась невыносимым пожаром. Но он ждал...

Дерек не хотел Кейт, зато она пожелала его. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вся его страсть вырвалась наружу. Он выплеснул все на девушку, и был _благодарен_ ей за это. Она заставляла пылать даже его кожу.

Что-то в этом роде.

Но сейчас нечему было гореть. В нем ничего не осталось от того пожара, кроме гнева и слабого желания выжить. И он отказывался признавать, что на самом деле уже мертв. Стайлз правильно делал, что боялся его.

Крайне поучительная история.

Мужчина достиг руин старого дома Хейлов полностью опустошенным, хотя даже не вспотел. Чтобы не растянуться на обгорелом полу, Дерек облокотился на колонну, но та затрещала под его весом. И в результате он все же оказался на полу.Хейл приподнялся и наткнулся взглядом на одуванчик, проросший в щели между обугленной древесиной.

“Ха”, - мелькнула в голове Дерека мрачная мысль: “Замечательная метафора”.

 

* * *

  
[1] имеется в виду [ChatRoulette](http://chatroulette.com/)  
[2] ["Сага о Вёльсунгах"](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0_%D0%BE_%D0%92%D1%91%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%85) \- исландская сага XIII века.  
[3] [Брюнихильда](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D1%8E%D0%BD%D1%85%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B4) \- супруга Гунтера, короля Бургундии, героиня германо-скандинавской мифологии и эпоса.  
[4] Аргироз - пигментация тканей, обусловленная отложением в них серебра (отравление серебром).  
Как это выглядит:   
  
[5] Хризиаз - патологическая пигментация тканей при лечении солями золота (отравление золотом)  
[6] [Порфирия](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F) \- это разновидность генетических патологий печени, при которых гемоглобин (красные кровяные тельца) синтезируется неправильно. Так же о ней почитать можно тут: [Болезнь, которая превращает в вампира](http://qbici.ru/bolezni/porfiriya-bolezn-kotoraya-prevrashhaet-v-vampira/), [Научно обоснованный вампиризм](http://www.factroom.ru/facts/3465)  
[7] Радиационное отравление или [лучевая болезнь](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%83%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%BD%D1%8C)


	5. Двадцать четыре года

Стая Мартин ни с кем не подружилась по приезду в Бейкон Хиллс. И то, что они подожгли в качестве приветствия два здания, ничем не улучшило ситуацию.

Даже то, что дома в общем-то были заброшены, не настраивало Дерека на более дружелюбный лад. И уж тем более он не собирался быть дружелюбным с их альфой - Донной Мартин. Она была выше его и смотрела своими серыми глазами сверху-вниз на этом жалком подобии переговоров.

\- Не говори так, - Донна взмахнула рукой. - Я предпочитаю думать об этом, как о небольших уступках!  
О да, конечно, уступках! Скорее капитуляции. Губы Дерека дернулись, но он сумел сдержать оскал, не показывая напрямую своего отношения к Донне: за столько лет - а ей было уже около шестидесяти - она наверняка побеждала и более матерых альф, чем Хейл.

\- Это не такие уж и _плохие_ условия, - продолжила она, прислоняясь к стене вагона Дерека. - И уж тем более я не хочу тебя оскорбить... Там найдется место для тебя и твоей стаи. Ты поближе познакомишься с Кенни, - Донна указала в сторону одной из своих бет, которая выглядела абсолютно не впечатанной. - Вы даже могли бы закрепить с ней партнерскую связь... Если она, конечно, захочет. Я не буду против.

Дерек никак не отреагировал на слова Мартин.

\- Бейкон Хиллс уже много поколений принадлежит Хейлам. 

\- И теперь город кишит охотниками, - если Донна и не хотела оскорбить его, то это у нее получалось крайне ужасно. К тому же, жалость в ее глазах по отношению к Дереку была слишком очевидна. - Если верить слухам, в прошлом году охотники были самой меньшой из твоих проблем. У меня есть силы и возможности снова привести это место к расцвету...

\- Вау, да ладно! - вмешался Стайлз. Ему явно были не знакомы выражения “ _заткнись_ ” и “ _дай мне разобраться_ ”. - Как это было с предыдущим городом? Должно быть поэтому вы все еще _там_ и ну совершенно _нас_ не беспокоите. Хотя _постойте_... - парень щелкнул пальцами. Дерек понятия не имел, зачем взял с собой Стилински. Единственным оправданием было то, что, в отличие от членов стаи, на Стайлза можно было положиться: в порыве злости парень не станет нападать ни на кого из... гостей.

\- Хейл, контролируй пожалуйста своего питомца, - Донна даже не посмотрела в сторону Стайлза. - Ты слышал достаточно. У тебя неделя, чтобы решить.

Мартин развернулась и ушла, не потрудившись озвучить угрозы.

\- _Питомца_?! - возмутился Стайлз. И Дерек даже не вздохнул, хотя ему очень хотелось.

***

Через неделю ничего не произошло. Никто не напал на убежище Хейла. Донна не вернулась, чтобы услышат отказ. И все казалось достаточно мирным.

Беты перешучивались между собой, склонившись друг к другу. Лишь Скотта не хватало - он исчез и никто не знал куда.

В дальнем конце вагона сидел Стайлз: поджав недовольно губы он что-то быстро набирал в своем телефоне. Дерек пошел к нему, желая узнать что именно он печатает, и заглянул через плечо. Стилински рассматривал снимки со спутника Бейкон Хиллс, что-то раздраженно бормоча о дурацкой прокрутке на смартфонах.

\- Нашел что-нибудь? - уточнил Хейл.

Стайлз даже не дернулся. Его сердце билось все в том же ровном, хоть и чуть ускоренном, ритме.

\- Нет. Ничего. Полный ноль. Голяк, - разочарованно на одном дыхании выдал парень.

Дерек поджал губы.

\- Мы должны сплотиться сегодня вечером, - решительно заявил он. - Они думают, что мы слабы. И они ударят по нашим слабостям. Хейл невольно положил руку на плечо к Стайлзу, но стоило тому затаить дыхание, и он ее убрал.

\- Иди домой, - осторожно произнес Дерек. - И ночью никуда не выходи. 

Стилински-младший обернулся, меряя оборотня настороженным взглядом. И в первый раз жизни не стал спорить.

***

Всю ночь, не смотря на ворчание бет, Дерек не разрешал стае спать. Лишь на следующий день, где-то в десять утра, он позволил спать по очереди. И то лишь потому, что не было никаких следов стаи Мартин.

И лишь поздно вечером они заметили, что Стайлз пропал.

***

\- Ты уверен, что он именно здесь? - громко прошептал МакКол, неловко замирая позади Дерека. Он явно забыл про чуткий волчий слух. Хейл обернулся, награждая Скотта злым взглядом: в который уже раз он пожалел, что взял именно его. Эллисон и в одиночку могла все сделать гораздо лучше своего парня, к тому же она не отставала и не шумела.

\- На карте в его телефоне это место было отмечено жирной красной линией и подписано, как _логово Мартин_ , - едва слышно, практически одними губами ответил Дерек. - Так что - да, я уверен.

Они нашли телефон Стайлза около его джипа, неподалеку от руин дома Хейлов. О был закинут подальше в кусты. Айзек попытался отыскать Стилински по запаху. Но, едва взяв след, умудрился вдохнуть аконитовый порошок и в результате потерял сознание.

\- Они бы не стали ранить человека, - неуверенно начал Скотт. - Правда же?

Голос парня был полон такой надеждой, то Дерек просто промолчал, не в силах соврать.

Хейл даже не представлял, что могло заставить МакКола такое спросить. Стайлз много раз уже попадал под удар, борясь как за них, так и против. Можно было уже привыкнуть к этому.

Можно подумать, сам Дерек привык!.. Он пнул дверь заброшенной радиостанции с гораздо большей силой, чем это было необходимо. И чуть не рухнул следом. Замок жалобно заскрипел: кто-то явно сюда уже врывался.  
\- Похоже, мы на месте, - произнес Дерек, шагая внутрь.

Вокруг витал удушающий аромат крови. Ее было столько, что даже кружилась голова. И она определенно принадлежала человеку... и ее действительно было слишком много. Хейл, не выдержав, бросился вперед.

И замер, достигнув комнаты, чуть не поскользнувшись на еще не до конца засохшей крови. Скотт, задыхаясь, застыл опять позади, но у Дерека просто не было времени, чтобы проверить, что с МакКолом.

Там, на полу, лежало обезглавленное тело, со вскрытой грудной клеткой. Хейл не мог отвести взгляда от обуви убитого. Сквозь кровь он никак не мог различить аромат, само тело было до неузнаваемости изуродовано, но кроссовки нельзя было ни с чем спутать. Они принадлежали Стайлзу.

Скотт завыл. Элисон хотела что-то сказать, но Дерек не слышал. Он вообще никак не реагировал.

В комнате было чье-то сердцебиение. Быстрое и незнакомое. Молодое. Дерек повернул голову крайне медленно, будто с трудом преодолевая плотность воздуха. В углу была очень юная девушка, прикованная к водопроводной трубе наручниками. Тушь размылась от слез, оставив на ее щеках некрасивые разводы, незнакомка пыталась кричать сквозь кляп.

Частью сознания Дерек уловил рычание Скотта. Когти сами появились на его руках. Хейл прыгнул на женщину, но не достиг ее: что-то пригвоздило его к стене. Стрела Эллисон.

Дерек был уже не в силах ничего понять. Он поднялся – очень-очень медленно – и направился к этой девушке. От нее буквально несло Донной Мартин. Запах был таким сильным, что перебивал кровь. Незнакомка дернулась, попытавшись закричать. Хейл не слышал ничего, даже Эллисон и Скотт исчезли, кроме этого голоса, приглушенного кляпом, и удушающей тишины, накрывшей его с головой. Весь мир разом потерял краски.

Но вдруг он услышал едва различимое биение родного сердца за соседней дверью.

Она единственная была запертой во всем этом здании. В голове Дерека мелькнуло, что, должно быть, она железная, раз послышался _звук_ тяжелого удара о пол. Там, в комнате, был Стайлз. Его примотали строительным скотчем к стулу и закрыли рот кляпом. Парень смотрел на Хейла просто огромными от удивления глазами.

Буквально в два шага Дерек оказался рядом и упал на колени перед Стилински. Аккуратно когтями он срывал клейкую ленту, удерживающую Стайлза на стуле.

Когда одна из рук парня освободилась, он положил ее, содрогаясь, на голову Хейлу, неуклюже поглаживая. Дерек закрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к колену Стайлза, обхватывая руками его ноги. Он слушал пьянящее биение сердце Стилински и шум его бегущей по венам крови.

В комнату вошли Скотт и Эллисон, за их спинами стояла та самая девушка. Дерек не шелохнулся: он не знал, сможет ли сейчас двигаться.

\- Так, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, какого _черта_ тут должно было произойти!? – Стайлз, видимо, вынул кляп второй рукой, так как левая все еще была в волосах Хейла.

\- Я не знаю. Я осматривала дом от агентства недвижимости, когда эти _уроды_ ворвались сюда с двумя парнями, находящимися без сознания, - ответила девушка. Ее голос дрожал и едва ли не срывался.

\- Я нашла на трупе бумажник, - тихо заметила Эллисон. – Я его знаю. Он работает на моего отца… Работал.  
Дерек почувствовал , как содрогнулось тело Стайлза.

\- Дайте угадаю! – хрипло проговорил Стилински. – Эти уроды раздели меня и одели мои шмотки на другого парня. Связали вас и рвали его прямо на ваших глазах?

Девушкам сглотнула.

\- Да, так все и было.

\- И должно быть Мартин хорошенько о нее потерлась, - заметил Скотт, едва сдерживая раздражение. – Она пахнет, как член ее стаи.

Все сложилось в единую картину. Это не трудно было понять даже в том состоянии, в котором пребывал Хейл. Убить охотника, сделать его похожим на члена стаи Дерека, оставить невиновную девушку, пахнущую Мартин, на месте убийства. И позволить Хейлу и Скотту выместить на ней весь гнев по поводу убийства члена их стаи. Это бы привело к обострению конфликта с охотниками. И тогда Мартин просто осталось бы добить и тех, и других.

Но она не учла Эллисон, или что Дерек будет не в состоянии ничего сделать из-за смерти… кого бы то ни было. Это было даже больнее, чем потеря семьи. Казалось, весь мир умер вместе со Стайлзом.

Дерек наконец-то нашел в себе силы подняться. Он смог отвести взгляд от Стайлза только потому, что слышал его дыхание.

\- Мы найдем Мартин, - проговорил он с холодной яростью в спокойном голосе. – И вышвырнем ее стаю с нашей территории.

***

Они как раз добрались до двери логова Мартин, когда встретились с ее бетой. Обе руки девушки были подняты вверх, в одной из них она держала белый платок.

Стайлз застонал. Он опирался на Дерека, так как был все еще чувствовал слабость.

\- Ты ожидаешь, что мы будем вам теперь доверять? Серьезно?

Кенни с предельной серьезностью посмотрела на Дерека.

\- Мы не знали, что он твой партнер. Мы не хотели причинить ему никакого вреда…

Скотт недоверчиво хмыкнул.

\- Партнер? – влез Стайлз.

Дерек припечатал ее яростным взглядом, не в силах заставить себя что-то ответить. Он оскалился, на руках появились внушительные когти.

\- Моя бета говорит правду, - вмешалась Донна. Она вышла из тени прямо перед ними. И Хейл даже не слышал, как она подошла. – Мы ошиблись. Никто не стал бы угрожать партнеру Альфы. В качестве извинения мы сейчас отступим. Дадим вашей стае время окрепнуть и разобраться с проблемами.

Она даже не посмотрела на все еще нетвердо держащегося на ногах Дерека. Особенно, когда добавила:

\- Ненадолго. И если вы не разберетесь со всем… Даже если через год мы не вернемся, может прийти кто-нибудь другой.

Но Дерек все же позволил ей уйти. И остановил Скотта, порывающегося кинуться на Мартин. Возможно потому, что Хейл чувствовал себя исцелившимся. Как хрупкая, только-то зажившая после ожога, кожа.


	6. Восемнадцать лет

Итак: он был похищен, потом вынужден был слушать, как потрошат какого-то парня, после чего его примотали скотчем к стулу, и в завершение - его джип все еще стоял всеми позабытый в лесу. О да, Стайлз просто замечательно _провел_ день!  
  
Он уже собирался лечь спать, когда сработали установленные за его окном датчики движения. Стилински поднялся с тяжелым вздохом.  
  
Это далеко не первый раз, когда, открыв окно, Стайлз обнаруживал этого волка-сталкера в его, так сказать, естественной среде обитания. Но в этот раз парень просто покачал головой:  
  
\- Заходи, - Дерек выглядел совсем как пойманная с поличным кошка. - Если ты упадешь, мне придется отчищать твои ошметки от дорожки.  
  
Хейл перевел взгляд вниз.  
  
\- Отсюда? Да даже если бы я упал, мне бы ничего не стало! - но он все равно подтянулся и ввалился в комнату.  
  
\- Просто фигура речи, чувак, - проговорил Стайлз, почти дойдя до своего компьютерного стула. Но внезапно замер, забивая на Дерека, и, развернувшись, в два шага оказался у кровати. - Ммм… я сейчас вырублюсь. Делай, что хочешь. Поиграй в “Call of Duty”, окажи себе услугу и посмотри порно… - последние слова он буквально пробормотал в подушку. Что не имело роли: парень уверен, что Дерек все прекрасно расслышал.  
  
Хейл фыркнул.  
  
\- В твоей коллекции порно нет ничего особенного.  
  
Стайлз нашел в себе силы повернуть голову и прошептать:  
  
\- Ты рушишь мою самооценку, старик. У меня превосходный вкус.  
  
Дерек не удостоил его ответом. Хотя, если быть честным, Стайлз чертовки устал и с трудом мог вообще ворочить языком. Он был настолько выжат, что даже не осталось сил жаловаться на свое состояние.  
  
Ха, будто то, что он устал и едва мог _говорить_ , означало, что он заснет, едва голова коснется подушки!  
  
Веки Стайлза были приоткрыты.  
  
\- Выключи, - слабо простонал он, махнув рукой в сторону алых глаз. Хей, он все же мог говорить! Рот ощущался отдельно от тела, но еще работал.  
  
\- Что, - невыразительный и безэмоциональный голос Хейла наполнил комнату.  
  
Стайлз с оптимизмом принял это за вопрос.  
  
\- Твои глаза. Черт, они хуже светодиодного дисплея. Надеюсь, будильник не осудит меня за это… Наверное… - с неуверенностью закончил Стилински. Будильник вполне мог его осудить - в конце концов, видит Бог, он не испытывал угрызений совести по утрам, с силой нажимая на кнопку “Отложить”.  
  
\- Я не могу выключить _глаза_ , - красные уголья радужки никуда не делись. Дерек был раздражен, но скорее “просто зол”, чем “я-сейчас-тебя-убью-Стайлз”.  
  
Но все же парень продолжил с осторожностью:  
  
\- Ты мог бы их закрыть, - предложил он. - Поспать, например.  
  
О да, сон был просто замечательной идеей. Стайлз даже не знал, как еще говорил. Он чувствовал себя амебой, растекшейся по матрацу.  
  
\- Дерек. _Ложись спать_.  
  
Хейл молчал достаточно долго, прежде чем пробормотать:  
  
\- Я не собираюсь спать на твоем чертовом стуле.  
  
Стайлз сдвинулся, давая ему место. Потому что он, черт возьми, хотел спать. Без Хейла, одаряющего его своим Демоническим Альфовским Лучом Смерти. В любом случае, ради этого он мог пожертвовать частью своей кровати. И в этом можно было винить только то, что он устал, и то, что его заторможенному почти находящемуся в коме разуму казалась забавной сама мысль о Дереке Хейле в его кровати.  
  
Он не ожидал, что Дерек согласится.  
  
Стайлз понял это только спустя несколько минут, когда, обрадовавшись практически до потери сознания, что больше нет _никаких мешающих спать лучей (!)_ , почувствовал, что Хейл, введя при этом парня в легкое замешательство шорохом ткани и звуком расстегивающейся молнии _(какого черта вообще происходит?)_ , опустился на освободившуюся часть кровати.  
  
Но после, Стайлзу просто даже сказать нечего было. Он устал. И предложил сам.

***

Утром Дерека уже не было. Что, скорее всего, и к лучшему; так, по крайней мере, казалось Стайлзу. Прошлым вечером… ладно, после этого чертового-затрахавшего-его-дня, не было ничего удивительного, что его отвергли, когда исчезла смертельная опасность и исчез адреналин.  
  
 _Правильно же?_ Стайлз приоткрыл рот, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале и тут же скривился - он случайно проглотил пасту.  
  
Все правильно. Вечный неудачник.  
  
\- Как бы ты по шкале от нуля до десяти, где десять это самый настоящий апокалипсис, оценил вчерашний день? - спросил Стайлз Скотта, когда тот наконец-то поднял трубку.  
  
\- Чувак, _десять утра_ , - ответил МакКолл. И первые секунды Стайлз пытался осознать, сколько это по рейтингу, пока не понял, что тот говорит о времени. Хотя молчание было ему только на руку, потому что Скотт продолжил:  
  
\- Какого черта ты звонишь мне до полудня, когда у нас нет уроков, и никакой монстр не нападает на нас и не пытается никого убить?  
  
Стайлз скривил губы.  
  
\- Можешь считать мой экзистенциальный кризис самым настоящим монстром. Аллегорическим монстром. И сомнения - его когти.  
  
\- _Что?.._ \- Скотт даже не знал, что в это мгновение полностью копировал Дерека. Ну, за исключением того факта, что МакКолл, скорее всего, не знал, в отличие от последнего, что такое _“экзистенциализм”_.  
  
\- Ну давай же, оцени вчерашний день, - Стайлз стукнул кулаком по столешнице. - На пятерочку? Или, быть может, на семерку? Я был на волосок от смерти, так что ты просто обязан как минимум назвать шестерку.  
  
Было достаточно плохо, чтобы Дерек сверкал своими красными глазищами у него под окном без всякой видимой причины.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - простонал Скотт. - Шесть с половиной?  
  
Стайлз непроизвольно начал барабанить пальцами по кухонной тумбе.  
  
\- Ты даже не подумал. Просто назвал наугад.  
  
\- Чувак, ты разбудил меня только ради своего _апокалипсического рейтинга_?  
  
Стайлз заикнулся, что совершенно естественно, что они должны обменяться опытом и, возможно, даже написать книгу для будущих поколений или пост в блоге, изменив имена, чтобы защитить невинных, но Скотт, не слушая, повесил трубку. Грубиян.

***

Остальная часть дня прошла более продуктивно. Стайлз закупил продуктов и заполнил формы для поступления в колледж, и оставил несколько постов с троллингом на форуме вовсе-не-об-оборотнях. _“Банда Мартин”_ , - написал он, - _“уползла обратно в свою нору. Безответственно было”_ , - он использовал и не использовал одновременно форумный сленг, - _“этим криворуким сукам попытаться захватить нашу территорию”_. В ответ он получил несколько сочувствующих постов, что уже было достаточно хорошо. Никто в полном оборотней мире не любил нарушителей.  
  
(Не смотря ни на что, Стайлз питал некоторую привязанность к словосочетанию _“полный оборотней мир”_ , в его жизни не являющимся иронией. Эта мелочь придавала всему написанному особый смысл.)  
  
Но к вечеру Стилински не знал, чем себя занять - список дел закончился, и парню срочно нужно было на чем-то сосредоточиться, прежде чем он бы начал ломать стены от скуки и разочарования. Скотт не брал трубку. Отца не было дома. Стайлз уже подумывал съездить к Дитону, когда в окне появилась голова Дерека.  
  
\- Чувак… - с ноткой осуждения произнес юноша.  
  
\- Не чувак, - возразил Дерек, он медленно сползал вниз. - Я думал, что у меня есть уже разрешение войти...  
  
\- Знаешь, это немного не так работает, - проговорил Стайлз, - _чувак_.  
  
Но все же пригласил его внутрь, когда выражение лица Дерека стало крайне угрожающим. К тому же Стилински все равно не хотел обедать в одиночестве.  
  
\- Ладно, валяй. Чили будешь?

***

Сейчас, когда Стайлз перестал походить на ходячего мертвеца, он готов был задать свои вопросы:  
  
\- Итак. Я хочу знать, почему они свалили.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на него, но Стилински не отвел взгляда. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
  
В конце концов, не выдержав, Хейл вздохнул и ответил:  
  
\- Ты там был. Сам слышал, что они говорили.  
  
Точно, это тоже было в списке его вопросов!  
  
\- Они назвали меня твоим партнером. Что, черт возьми, они имели в виду?  
  
Дерек приподнял бровь. Ну, возможно, в своих исследованиях природы и быта оборотней Стайлз встречался с подобным. Кое-что в итоге осело на его компьютере в папке с порно.  
  
В той, в которой Хейл не нашел ничего интересного.  
  
\- Ладно. Они пришли к выводу, что я тебе… кто?  
  
На этот раз молчание Дерека было не таким уж и мертвенным. Оно обещало, при должном терпении Стайлза, информацию. Парень подавил ухмылку и положил в рот целую ложку чили: важно было быть мультизадачным.  
  
\- Они увидели мою реакцию, - наконец-то сдался Хейл. - Одна из бет Мартин, вероятно, наблюдала за нами, чтобы вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так.  
  
Это нельзя было назвать ответом, но, если судить по убийственному взгляду Дерека, другого не предвиделось. Стайлз чувствовал себя крайне великодушным, решив не настаивать. Он все равно рано или поздно выведет этого альфу на чистую воду.  
  
\- Хей, - произнес он вместо этого. - Играл когда-нибудь в “Portal”?  
  
Это не самая незаметная смена темы. Но в перерывах между появляющимися в городе монстрами, грозящими уничтожить Бейкон Хиллс, Стайлз предпочитал тратить время на игры, и, желательно, не в паре с неизвестной _тринадцатилеткой_. Первоначальный его партнер по играм предпочитал теперь в большей степени его игнорировать. Даже когда не готовился к экзаменам и не спасал город.  
  
\- Могу поиграть, - сказал Дерек, слишком поспешно, чтобы это казалось естественным. Он был просто счастлив, сменить тему. Стайлз мысленно отметил это на будущее.

***

Ладно, режим “два игрока” был просто восхитителен. Стайлз уже представлял, как вытянется лицо Скотта, когда он ему об этом расскажет. Дерек никогда не играл ни в одну из игр серии “Portal”, но быстро учился, и обладал просто чудовищной интуицией куда надо прыгать. И куда целиться портальной пушкой. А как уголки его губ дрожали от сдерживаемой улыбки, когда от особенно ехидного комментария ГЛЭдОС андроид Стайлза мог упасть с по настоящему высокой платформы и виртуально сдохнуть?  
  
Губы Дерека после этого расползались в самой настоящей улыбке.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что игра предполагает сотрудничество? - Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и вздохнул. - Знаешь что? Не бери в голову. Я просто забыл, с кем говорю.  
  
Улыбка исчезла, будто ее и не было. И парень, быть может, даже немного сожалел, совсем каплю, потому что она плохо влияла на его душевное равновесие.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Стайлз сглотнул. Голос Хейла был обманчиво мягок, и тело… реагировало. Ладно, он вырос крайне впечатлительным мальчиком, а Голливуд был так настойчив, прививая ему стереотип о сексуальном плохом парне.  
  
 _“Ну, не всегда плохом”_ , - промелькнуло в его голове. Он должен срочно что-то ответить, пока разум не погрузился в самую пучину воспоминаний о том, когда Дерек все же был плохим. Не стоило будить спящего дракона[1].  
  
\- Сотрудничество, - почти пропел Стайлз с напускным раздражением в голосе. - Может быть определено, как действия или работа с кем-то, совместное использование ресурсов и _знаний_ для достижения общей цели.  
  
Вид у Дерека был крайне скептическим.  
  
Стайлз немного оробел.  
  
\- Ладно, да, я учил словарь. Такое происходит, когда у тебя есть отец, который отправляется с тобой на слежку, а на заднем сидении больше нечем заняться, - Хейл приподнял брови; черт, это было достаточно красноречиво. - Просто заткнись, ты сам прямо-таки пример прекрасного воспитания.  
  
Которое… Ладно, Стайлзу не стоило об этом упоминать. Теперь он доподлинно знал, что есть короткое неделимое мгновение, за которое его мозг успел уловить, еще до того, как слова сорвались с губ, что он чуть не ляпнул самое _хреновое_ , из того, что мог, Дереку.  
  
Но Хейл только моргнул.  
  
\- Все с моими родителями было в порядке, - произнес он спустя мгновение. - Моя мама дружила с твоей.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул, почувствовав секундную боль от того, что кто-то упомянул в разговоре его мать.  
  
\- Да, я помню. С моей мамой все дружили.  
  
Даже Хейл. Который кивнул, будто не помня того дня, когда они впервые встретились в библиотеке. Тогда мама подвела Стайлза к более старшему и немного застенчивому на вид мальчику и спросила: “Не присмотришь за моим сыном, Дерек?”  
  
Дерек любил миссис Стилински. Все любили. Стайлз даже помнил, как он приходил и после ее смерти, присматривая за ним несколько месяцев. Своеобразная дань памяти этой женщине.  
  
Робот Хейла соскользнул с платформы, и появилось сообщение о смерти. Стайлз рывком развернулся, уставляясь в экран.  
  
\- Ну что, еще разок?  
  
Дерек медленно кивнул.  
  
\- Разумеется.

***

Конце концов, они устали от “Portal”. Связь Стайлза с реальностью была слабая. Можно было представить, что практически пережил клиническую смерть.  
  
Дерек молчал. Стайлз осмотрелся, замечая, что часы показывают час ночи. И едва до него дошло, сколько времени, парень подпрыгнул и бросился к сотовому. Хейл следил, нахмурив свои брови, пока Стайлз лихорадочно перевернул свой телефон и снял блокировку.  
  
Он открыл окошко сообщений и неуверенно выдохнул, найдя одно от отца.  
  
\- Он во Фреско[2] будет всю ночь, - произнес Стайлз. - Должно быть утром у него там суд. Или что-то вроде.  
  
Хейл не отводил взгляда.  
  
\- Значит, ты будешь один всю ночь.  
  
\- Хей, я не выгоняю тебя прямо _сейчас!_ \- непонятно от чего разозлившись, сказал Стайлз. - Я имею в виду… Ты тут. Кто ж знал, что ты, можно сказать, хорошая компания?  
  
\- Ты не должен ночевать в одиночестве, - упрямо произнес Дерек.  
  
Стайлз зевнул.  
  
\- У меня что, звук выключен, или что-то вроде? Я мог бы поклясться, что сказал, что прямо сейчас я с тобой, и никак _не нахожусь_ в одиночестве! Здесь. И сейчас.  
  
\- _Хотел бы_ я, чтобы у тебя можно было выключить звук, - проворчал Хейл. И Стайлз знал, что Дерек в курсе, что он мог его услышать, и это было достаточно грубо. - Позвони Скотту, когда я уеду. Или кому-нибудь еще. Ты действительно не должен спать в пустом доме.  
  
\- О, - выдохнул Стайлз, гораздо менее многозначительней, чем хотел. - Ты уходишь?  
  
Ладно, было неясно, с чего Дерек вдруг стал вести себя как все нормальные люди, которые абсолютно не случайно проводят ночи в комнатах подростков. Врач постоянно говорил, что Стайлзу не по силам справиться с такими резкими переменами.  
  
Хейл ничего не ответил. Они смотрели друг на друга со странным выражением в глазах, сохраняя молчание, пока не погас экран телевизора.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул. Все эпичные пафосные фразы, которые он подбирал про себя, разом забылись. И в итоге он просто произнес:  
  
\- Если хочешь уйти, то стоит это сделать сейчас. Чтобы не вести машину сонным.  
  
\- Это не я сонный, - с вызовом сказал Дерек, - а ты.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Но в пересохшем горле запершило, когда он попытался произнести первое слово.  
  
\- Ага. И, думаю, что мне как раз пора спать.  
  
\- Могу посидеть с тобой, пока не придет МакКол, - у Дерека было явно что-то не так с голосом. Слишком уж мягок.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, ты можешь просто остаться, - Стайлз быстро-быстро моргнул несколько раз. - Ахахаха. Все-таки я чертовски устал. У меня должно быть галюцинации. Уверен, что ты мой глюк. Типа кое-кто. Кого я мог бы попросить остаться. Знаешь, мне действительно пора баиньки.  
  
Дерек не выглядел сердитым. Может, поэтому Стайлзу потребовалось около минуту, чтобы сообразить, что именно Хейл ответил.  
  
\- Могу и остаться.  
  
Он сказал это так тихо, словно забыв, что у Стилински нет супер-слуха оборотней. Или просто Дерек действительно не хотел, чтобы он услышал.  
  
Неважно. Лимит словесных унижений для одной ночи явно был уже превышен.  
  
\- Я спать. Можешь взять какую-нибудь мою футболку в качестве “ночнушки”. Если хочешь, конечно, - он направился вверх по лестнице, не заметив, как посветлело лицо Хейла.

***

Забавно, но Стайлз действительно сильно устал. Не так, конечно, как в прошлую ночь, когда он едва мог говорить, не то что двигаться. Хотя это в свою очередь позволяло ему более четко осознать, что в кровати он не один.  
  
И к едва ощутимому ужасу Стайлза - ему это нравилось. Дерек был большим и теплым, не рычал и не двигался, когда парень совершенно-непроизвольно разлегся на его груди. Стилински просто жизненно важно было выяснить настолько же жестко лежать на Хейле, как кажется со стороны. Исключительно в научных целях.  
  
Результаты эксперимента? Все именно так, как казалось. И гораздо лучше его матраца. Нужно было задуматься о модернизации кровати.  
  
Хотя это означало, что он всерьез обдумывал возможность спать на Хейле на регулярной основе, что привело бы к мысли о том, чтобы _спать вместе_ с Дереком, который… нет. Стайлз уже один раз побыл в шкуре “маленького, безответно влюбленного, таскаскающегося повсюду за взрослым парнем мальчишки”. И повторять определенно не стоило.  
  
Можно было отвлечься разговором. Или прижаться к громаде тела Дерека.  
  
\- Итак, у нас есть стая криворуких нарушителей, посягнувших на чужую территорию. И ты думаешь, что один гиперактивный ребенок с явным дефицитом внимания - партнер Альфы. С чего ты это взял?  
  
\- Стайлз! - прорычал Дерек.  
  
\- Чувак! - произнес Стилински, рычание стало громче. - Ты сам сказал, что я твой партнер. Будешь отрицать? Я тут жертва.  
  
Скорее всего у Стилински все же начал спонтанно развиваться способность к экстра-слуху, потому что он буквально _услышал_ , как Хейл закатил глаза.  
  
\- Твой сердцебиение, - отрезал Дерек. - Я могу его слушать. А они этого не знали…  
  
\- Ха! - перебил его Стайлз. В конце концов, он находился в комнате для записи. Там вообще была звукоизоляция. - Хочешь сказать, что у тебя слух лучше, чем у других оборотней? Да ты парень не промах…  
  
С наступившей тишине до Стилински дошло, что он каким-то, неизвестным для самого себя образом, умудрился полностью разлечься поверх Хейла.  
  
Он уже открыл было рот в тщетной попытке отвлечь их обоих, когда тяжелая рука Дерека легла ему на затылок, и чужие пальцы осторожно погладили его по волосам.  
  
\- Хмрр… - вырвалось у Стайлза. Или что-то очень похожее на это. Было уже поздно. И он не собирался устраивать самый настоящий допрос только из-за того, что у Хейла был супер-слух. Это абсолютно его не касалось.

***

Спайлз был патологическим лжецом. И это его ни капли не беспокоило.  
  
Он не доверял Дереку, и это было одной из причин, почему Стилински отправился в мини-маркет, прежде чем посетить новое место жительства Хейла, зе забыв прихватить генератор белого шума и полностью заряженный, полный громкой-прегромкой музыки телефон.  
  
Второй являлось то, что Стайлзу нужны были веские доказательства. Дерек только что переехал, его старую мрачную нору снова обнаружили охотники. И стая пыталась держать в секрете расположение их нынешнего логова. И то, что Стилински назвал нынешнее место обитания Хейла совершенно непотребным, вызывало у Бойда непроизвольное фырканье.  
  
Потому-то Стайлз и припарковался рядом с магазинчиком “7-Eleven”[3], чтобы сохранить видимость приличий. И заодно купить пачку “Cheetos”. Он знал толк во взятках.  
  
Новое место жительство Дерека было запрошенным _(кто бы сомневался)_ водоочистным сооружением. Что предполагало работающую ванную комнату, по крайней мере тут было жутко сыро и все капало. Стайлз понятия не имел, как тут вообще может хоть кто-нибудь жить. Не говоря уже об оборотнях, с их супер-способностями и, в особенности, Дереке с его супер-супер-слухом. Стилински шел медленно, переведя телефон в режим фонарика. Это место, скорее всего, станет могилой, если сюда еще провести электричество.  
  
Как и ожидалось, Хейл материализовался перед ним через несколько минут. Но что удивительно - его первые слова _были не_ : “Ты не должен тут быть”.  
  
Вместо этого он спросил:  
  
\- Твой отец уже вернулся?  
  
\- Да, утром еще, - медленно произнес Стайлз со странной ноткой в голосе. - Тебе от него что-то нужно?  
  
В тусклом свете от мобильника мрачное выражение лица Хейла выглядело еще более впечатляюще. Драматичные тени и все такое.  
  
\- Не мне, а тебе. Ты не должен оставаться в одиночестве.  
  
\- Ты это постоянно повторяешь, - раздраженно заметил Стайлз. - Ну и зачем, не подскажешь? Особенно тогда, когда я! Совершенно! Не один! - на каждом слове он тыкал пальцем в грудь Дерека, чувствуя себя в своем праве - всю ночь, пока он спал, альфа его поглаживал по затылку.  
  
\- Я повторяю, потому что это важно! - произнес Хейл, прищуривая свои невозможные зеленые глаза, совершенно лишающие парня душевного равновесия. - Забыл уже, как чуть не умер всего несколько дней назад!?  
  
\- А ты помнишь, что, фактически, я не умер? - возразил Стайлз, тряся пальцем перед лицом Дерека. - Помнишь, что оставался со мной, потому, что “кто-то все-таки должен”? Мне уже начинает казаться, что ты просто себе оправдания ищешь!  
  
На скулах Альфы заходили желваки. Упс…  
  
\- Что ты вообще тут забыл? - спросил Дерек. И это было гораздо лучше, чем Стилински уже себе успел напредставлять. Все еще не “я-сейчас-тебя-убью-Стайлз”.  
  
\- Хотел узнать, насколько у тебя слух хорош, - честно ответил парень, приподнимая генератор белого шума.  
  
Хейл устало потер переносицу.  
  
\- Даже не думай.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, - тут же начал канючить Стайлз. - В научных же целях!  
  
Дерек поднял на него взгляд.  
  
\- Забавно. Я не вижу тут контрольной группы. И не услышал еще сформулированной гипотезы, которую ты хочешь доказать.  
  
\- Отвянь, - Стайлз опустил плечи. - Это качественный анализ экстра-важных вещей.  
  
\- Ага, - легко согласился Хейл. - Я просто уточняю твою академическую квалификацию.  
  
Он прислонился к стене с таким видом, словно собрался рискнуть и действительно трахнуться со Стайлзом.  
  
О боже. Нет! Не думать о трахе! Не думать!  
  
Стайлз сглотнул. Он не мог отвести глаз от так и липнувшей к телу Дерека футболки, тонкий хлопок не скрывал накаченное тело и напрягшиеся мышцы.  
  
\- Я еще школьник, - слабо запротестовал Стайлз, но при виде ухмылки Хейла понял, что ни капли себе не помог.  
  
\- Точно, - Дерек стукнул по стене.  
  
Звук, хоть и тихий, но все равно заглушил капание воды.  
  
\- В смысле, я уже почти закончил школу, - попытался исправиться Стайлз. Хейл ему кивнул. - Практически взрослый.  
  
Все же, большинству показалось бы странным, что взрослый мужчина, на чьей могиле Стилински бы не отказался сплясать, и он, еще по сути подросток, в одиночестве говорят о таком в заброшенном здании. Причем альфа сидел на корточках.  
  
Стайлз надеялся, что к этому моменту уже поспешно _сбежит_. Но нет, ничего такого не происходило, никто его не гонал и это, пожалуй, самый нервирующий момент за всю эту выматывающую неделю. Он шагнул назад, уперся спиной в стену и замер, услышав хруст. Заметка на будущее: толстовка не самое надежное средство хранения, особенно если забываешь, что спрятал под нее пакетик с чипсами.  
  
Ноздри Хейла затрепетали.  
  
\- Ты серьезно, - произнес он, явно испытывая аллергию на знак вопроса. Его брови приподнялись. По крайней мере, Стайлз мог с уверенностью сказать, что эксперимент над Дереком Хейлом закончен.  
  
\- Я подумал, что это сделает тебя чуть-чуть сговорчивее, - ответил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек выглядел так, словно что-то пытался рассмотреть сквозь него. Потом протянул руку. Стайлз непонимающе на нее посмотрел.  
  
\- Давай сюда, - сказал Хейл. Стайлз изогнулся и достал пачку “Cheetos”.

***

В итоге они съели чипсы спальне Дерека, типа в качестве извинений от Хейла, оказавшейся комнатой управления с несколькими, сваленными в кучу на полу, одеялами, небольшим генератором и - Аллилуя! - с работающим телевизором. Стайлз облизал пальцы от остатков масла и крошек.  
  
\- У меня нет супер-слуха, - проговорил Дерек.  
  
\- Технически, - ответил Стайлз. - Я имею в виду, что ты - оборотень и все такое.  
  
Он поерзал, стряхивая рыжие крошки с толстовки на пол около сваленных одеял.  
  
Вселенская несправедливость была в том, что на Хейле как раз не было ни крошки.  
  
\- Да, но обладаю такими же способностями, как и все другие.  
  
Стайлз неохотно кивнул. На экране телевизора сурикат[4] двигал мордочкой из стороны в сторону.  
  
\- И тем не менее, ты услышал мое сердцебиение в комнате со звукоизоляцией, в отличие от других оборотней.  
  
\- Я не… - Дерек сверкнул глазами. Прежде чем продолжить он явно попытался успокоиться. - Представь, что есть какая-нибудь мелодия, которую только ты и слышишь, и ты вдруг улавливаешь ее фрагмент…  
  
Стайлз попытался молчаливо кивнуть. И от этого он выглядел только более нервным.  
  
\- И по нему ты узнаешь ее целиком, - продолжил Дерек. - И кто-то будто громкость подкручивает, в голове сразу появляются недостающие части.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, - осторожно заметил Стайлз, - что нашел меня потому, что знаешь, как я… звучу?..  
  
\- Знаю твое сердцебиение, - поправил его Дерек.  
  
Ха.  
  
\- Потому что я - часть твоей стаи! - произнес Стайлз. - Но Мартин и так это знала, но почему-то посчитала меня твоим партнером.  
Дерек был абсолютно спокоен и непривычно тих и никак не отреагировал.  
  
Стайлз снова поерзал.  
  
\- И к чему были тогда эти ночевки в моей кровати?  
  
Хейл в мгновении ока оказался около него, сердце Стайлза сбилось с привычного ритма. И если начистоту, то сразу по нескольким причинам.  
  
\- Ты. Едва. Не. Погиб.  
  
\- Ага, что не слишком-то удивительно в нашем захолустье. Это уже почти привычкой стало, - Стайлз упрямо не отводил взгляда от экрана телевизора. Там львица охотилась на антилопу. - Знаешь, в настоящей волчьей стае Альфа и Омега это немножко другое…  
  
\- Серьезно? - голос Дерека сух, но в нем прямо-таки слышалось облегчение от того, что Стайлз сменил тему разговора.  
  
\- Знаешь, по-видимому, в настоящих волчьих стаях Альфы - это родители. А Беты - их дети. И именно поэтому партнер есть только у Альфы, чтобы не было инцеста, - Стайлз громко хрустнул чипсиной. - Не знаю, кто в этой системе Омеги. Твой дядя, может быть, его никто не любит.  
  
Парню хватило секунды, чтобы понять, что Дерек едва слышно рассмеялся.  
  
\- Да, очень похоже, - произнес Хейл после непродолжительного молчания. - В смысле, что так должно быть. Стая - это семья, а не вечное противостояние.  
  
В голосе его промелькнуло разочарование. Стайлз мог его даже понять.  
  
\- В некоторых семьях так, - заметил он.  
  
Дерек поджал губы, и линия его рта казалась крайне мрачной.  
  
\- Но не в моей.  
  
В голосе отчетливо послышалась боль. И Стайлз даже не был уверен в том, что знал причины; он не сказать, что очень хорошо знал подробности, произошедшей в жизни Дерека Хейла трагедии. Казалось бы, к этому времени, все уже должно было представляться по крайней мере забавным.  
  
Ладно, лишь иногда было забавно. Но не тогда, когда касаешься так и не зажившего шрама в душе Хейла. И Стайлз сделал единственное, что в такой ситуации пришло ему в голову: потянул Дерека вниз, на одеяла, заполз на него и обнял за плечи.  
  
\- Стайлз, - позвал строгим тоном Хейл, в его голосе промелькнули настороженные нотки.  
  
\- Можешь считать это оплатой долга, - за последние несколько ночей. За то, что он спасал последние несколько лет задницу Стайлза из тех неприятностей, которые она себе находила. За проводимые вечера в лесу, когда кое-кто помогал пережить одному мальчику его горе.  
  
\- Волки на самом деле не выбирают одного партнера на всю жизнь, - произнес парень через некоторое время. Он лежал, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в грудь Дерека. - У них, можно сказать, периоды моногамии. Как у людей.  
  
\- Иногда люди влюбляются на всю жизнь, - заметил Хейл.  
  
Стилински уже было хотел возразить, но вспомнил о собственном отце. Запал спорить сразу пропал.  
  
\- Ага, - наверное, к таким людям можно было также отнести Скотта и Эллисон. - Так что насчет всего этого? Партнер это что-то типа “партнер по игре” или что?  
  
Дерек медленно выдохнул.  
  
\- Иногда.  
  
Стайлз ждал продолжения. Его не волновало, что сейчас ему скажет Дерек, просто хотелось находиться рядом с ним, в такой близости и вдыхать аромат его тела. Лежать бы вот так и лежать. Вечность.  
  
\- А иногда ты сам знаешь как бывает, - ладонь Хейла снова оказалась на его затылке. Парень почувствовал теплое короткое прикосновение к своему лбу, у самой кромки волос. И вдруг осознал, что _Дерек его поцеловал_. В лоб.  
  
\- Любовь с первого взгляда? - Стайлз едва не заикался. Руками он вцепился в плечи мужчины с такой силой, словно сейчас тонул, а Хейл был спасательным кругом.  
  
\- Это инстинкт, - произнес Дерек. И властно его поцеловал. По-настоящему. В засос. А Стайлз был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы _не слажать_ , что забыл ответить.  
  
Хватка на затылке ослабела и Стилински чуть приподнялся, заглядывая в Хейлу в лицо. И хотя тот не выглядел злым, глаза горели алым. _“Инстинкт”_ , - подумал Стайлз.  
  
\- И ты хочешь сказать, что у нас что-то типа этого? - парень отчаянно желал, чтобы в этот момент голос был твердым. - Мне сколько было тогда? _Одиннадцать_?  
  
\- Нет, - мотнул головой Дерек. Но Стайлз как никто другой знал, что пока рано выдыхать от облегчения. И оттого следующая фраза Хейла его мало удивила. - Задолго до того.  
  
С дыханием Стайлза происходили поистине забавные вещи.  
  
\- Ладно, просто для галочки… Это конкретный облом.  
  
\- Расскажи, - добавил он после непродолжительного молчания. И почувствовал снова прикосновение чужой ладони, но уже через мгновение Дерек ее полностью убрал, больше не держа парня.  
  
Стайлз смотрел на него, ожидая, и Хейл вздрогнул под этим взглядом. Он вытянул руки на матрасе вдоль тела, отвернулся от Стилински, будто желая казаться незаметным.  
  
\- Я должен был держаться от тебя подальше, - тон Дерека был очень хорошо ему знаком. _“Вот дерьмо, мы влипли”_ , - означал он.  
  
Стайлз резким диковатым жестом указал на них.  
  
\- Знаешь, как-то это не классифицируется под _“держаться от меня подальше”_.  
  
\- Ты должен уйти, - предложение Хейла прозвучало по меньшей мере нереально, словно они были в очередной раз окружены охотниками, а не находились в относительно безопасной постели. - Я не в силах тебя отпустить, так что просто уйди. Я подумал тогда, что тебя убили… - слова аккуратно и медленно резали несчастное сердце Стилински на две неровные части.  
  
Но когда Дерек повернулся обратно к Стайлзу, давая тому последнюю возможность спастись, парень буквально напал - по-другому не назвать - на него. Он впился в его губы, не в силах ничего с собой поделать, жадно целуя, и в этом было мало эротичного, слишком уж Стилински _изголодался_ , за все эти годы бесконечных фантазий и общей боли. Но этот момент был самым лучшим в жизни Стайлза.  
  
Дерек, о черт… Вкус поцелуя, запах тела Хейла, то как он выглядел, все это было абсолютно нереальным. Член Стайлза давно уже был твердым, и он так отчаянно желал его, что только и мог из последних сил сдерживаться, чтобы не потереться своим возбуждением о бедро Дерека, словно бы в иллюстрации всех этих шуток про то, как пес трахает ногу парня. А потом Хейл чертовски сексуально _зарычал_ , притиснув его еще сильнее, так, что бедра парня были напротив паха Дерека, давая возможность так _восхитительно_ прижиматься и сучить собственными, вот именно так, еще…  
  
Хейл рывком перевернулся, отстраняясь. Стайлз под ним поерзал.  
  
\- И что _теперь_?  
  
Дерек задрал его рубашку, накрывая ладонью то место, где билось сердце парня, вторая рука залезла в штаны, сжимая его эрекцию. Это было очень даже хорошо. Даже можно сказать - потрясающе. Большая теплая ладонь, обхватывала член, пальцы нажимали с идеальной силой. Стайлз запрокинул голову, выгибаясь и отчаянно сдерживая крик, он кончил широко распахнув рот, но сумев промолчать.  
  
Ну да, стоило, наверное, поработать над собственной выдержкой. Хотя, Дерек не выглядел разочарованным. Рука исчезла с груди всего на несколько мгновений - скорее микросекунд - требуемых Дереку, чтобы расстегнуть собственные джинсы, а потом, вернув ее на место, Хейл стал дрочить второй рукой, на которой все еще была сперма Стайлза.  
  
Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и зажмуриться, прислушиваясь к отчаянному дыханию Дерека. Тот ускорился, и Стилински осознал, что сейчас Хейл кончить, без всякой помощи с его стороны, чего он просто _не мог_ допустить.  
  
Он отстранился. Дерек сбился с дыхания, ладонь скользнула по коже Стайлза. И Стилински с улыбкой прижал ее к собственному затылку, чужие пальцы замерли на шее в том месте, где бился пульс. Бинго.  
  
\- Это не разрешение попытаться меня задушить или сжимать и направлять, ясно? - произнес он, желая предупредить.  
  
\- Абсолютно ясно, - хрипло выдохнул Хейл, от приближающегося оргазма его голос был еще _сексуальней_ , черт побери, Стайлз даже не думал, что такое возможно. Альфа все еще дрочил себе второй рукой, по такому идеальному, длинному и мощному члену. Да уж, _длинный_ и _мощный_ \- ключевые слова, черт возьми.  
  
Стайлз даже не понимал, что делал, пока губы не обхватили головку; он ласкал ее языком будто в поцелуе, и ему отвечало сразу все тело. Он облизнул ее, пробуя вкус пота, выступившей смазки и собственной спермы, провел языком между пальцев Дерека, обвел языком по налившемуся венчику.  
  
И, втянув в рот только головку, стал сосать, стараясь не задумываться о собственных действиях. И пораженно застонал, вбирая член глубже, чувствуя, как по телу разлился жар, чувствуя себя от этого невероятно живым. Чувствуя _Дерека_. Он никогда не думал, что будет так _хотеть_ подобного. Жаждать член Хейла в своем рту, на каком-то невероятном порыве животного удовлетворения. Это было _идеально_.  
  
Рука Дерека сжалась чуть сильнее, и Стайлз хотел было возмутиться, напомнить о своем предупреждении, когда почувствовал, что тот кончает. Больше, чем кончает. Член Хейла содрогнулся и чуть увеличился, что заставило парня пропустить его глубже в рот.  
  
Оказывается, что чувствовать, как кончает другой человек, чертовски круто.

***

И все же хорошо, что тут была работающая ванная. Даже если это всего лишь аварийный душ, где вода охренительно холодная.  
  
Стайлз вышел оттуда весь дрожа. Кровать прямо-таки звала в свои объятья и в объятья лениво развалившегося там Дерека. Но парень заинтересованно рассматривал коробку около.  
  
Там были книги, некоторые очень даже потрепанно выглядящие в тканевом переплете, и даже копия “Синей книги сказок”[5], хрень полная, и под ними…  
  
Стайлз вытащил “Там, где живут Чудовища”. _Штамп собственности городской библиотеки Бейкон Хиллс_ на первом развороте был перечеркнут, и кто-то указал _оценочную стоимость_ книги.  
  
\- Раньше это была моя любимая книга, - тихо заметил Стайлз.  
  
\- Я помню, - ответил Дерек.  
  
Стилински резко к нему обернулся. _“Ах, значит помнишь?”_ , - промелькнуло в его голове, где-то между радостью от того, что Хейл помнил, и яростью. Стайлзу проще было думать, что тот забыл, что это ничего для него не значило. Что у него просто судьба такая, западать на людей, которые даже о его существовании не подозревают.  
  
Дерек смотрел на него в ответ. И взгляд его был серьезным. Такой, будто они сейчас обсуждали покупку своего домика или куда вложить общий капитал.

Этот настойчивый взгляд охладил пыл Стайлза. И парень скользнул обратно под одеяло, открывая книгу на первой странице.

\- Однажды вечером Макс играл дома в костюме волка[6], - прочитал Стайлз. Дерек опустил голову ему на плечо, обнимая за талию, прижимая их тела вместе так идеально, как подходящие друг другу кубики в тетрисе, - и немного озорничал, и когда он совсем расшалился, мама сказала, что он просто ЧУДОВИЩЕ…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]. Отсылка к Гарри Поттеру. Или проще: “Не буди Лихо, пока оно тихо”.  
> [2]. Город в США, Калифорния. Является административным центром округа Фресно. Расположен в калифорнийской Центральной долине.  
> [3]. Сеть магазинов “7-Eleven”.  
> [4]. Тонкохвостый сурикат, так же называемый миркатом  
>   
> [5]. Ежегодно на Рождество Лэнг издавал сборники сказок и рыцарских романов, каждый из которых включал замечательные сказки со всего мира и имел свой определенный цвет переплета. Первый сборник из этого цикла вышел под названием «Синяя книга сказок» в 1899 г.  
> [6]. Использовался официальный перевод с английского Тимура Майсака (2011 г.)  
> 


End file.
